


We Need To Talk

by KuroBakura



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sheldon has had enough of Jefferson’s foolery in his classroom and needs to get to the bottom of it before it gets worse. So, he decides to get this done once and for all after today’s lesson.
Kudos: 15





	We Need To Talk

Sheldon was working on the lesson for tomorrow. Usually, he left the building at this time but today, he needs to talk with one of his students. And that student was Jefferson McDonough also known as “Seaplane” around the campus. Today, Sheldon had a hard time focusing on the lesson because Jefferson kept going doing little and secret things to him to try to rile him up. Some of them were even a bit sexual, too. It has not been the first time he has done this but he hopes that it will be the last. Sheldon never hide his sexuality from anyone. Not even his fellow friends and colleagues.   
  


Though..Sheldon does not know why Jefferson does this to him. It may not be on a regular basis but still..Jefferson does it. As he turned another page in his book to mark it, there was a knock on the classroom door. Sheldon looked up to see that Jefferson suddenly peaked his head in. He also had a smile on his face. It seemed like he was _happy_ to be here.   
  


“Come on in, Jefferson.” Sheldon said to him. Jefferson nodded and came into the room, letting the door shut behind him. In a way, Sheldon was also a bit happy to see Jefferson, too.

”Sorry that I am a little late. What did you want to talk to me about?” Jefferson told and then asked him. Sheldon got up from his desk chair and stood in front of Jefferson.

”We need to discuss your “playfulness”. And do not try to say that I have not noticed because I _have_. Every single time you do it, I see it. It is getting out of hand. Especially with sexual ones. By the way, why do you do it? To mock me? To make fun of my sexuality? Is this suppose to be a joke of any kind?” Sheldon replied and then asked him a couple of question of his own as well. Jefferson’s eyes widened.

”I never meant to offend you by doing that! Oh God! I am so sorry!” Jefferson exclaimed. Sheldon suddenly felt confused by his student.

”But why do you do it, though? I am not mad or anything. I am just trying to understand.” Sheldon asked and explained. Jefferson let out a sigh as he blushed a little.

”Because...because I was trying to flirt with you.” Jefferson replied, feeling a little flustered about it. Sheldon was also blushing this time as well.

”Y-you were doing what?” Sheldon asked him a different question. Jefferson calmed down and smiled back at him.

”Flirting with you. You never had anyone flirt with you before?” Jefferson answered and then asked. Sheldon shook his head as he still was blushing. He was hoping that he misheard that but nope. Sheldon heard that correctly. Loud and clear at that, too. Sheldon was not upset by it. In fact...in a way..it made him feel like he was wanted. Sheldon was not a supermodel type or anything like that. Even in his school years, no guy ever truly wanted to go out with him and any guy who did, it was only because they either lost a bet or was desperate to get some ass.

Not to mention that Jefferson was not a bad looking guy either but...never in the wildest of dreams that he thought a hot guy like Jefferson would ever be attracted to someone like him. Unless...Jefferson is actually playing a joke on him.

”I thought you had a girlfriend?” Sheldon asked him. Jefferson shook his head.

”No. I do not have one. That was a rumor that someone was making. Honestly, I am not into women. Never have been. What I am saying is that I am gay. Just like you.” Jefferson replied to him. This was truly a surprise to the Professor. 

“But you can have any guy you want! Why would want a guy like me?” Sheldon spoke and then asked him. Jefferson smirked and walked over to Sheldon. As Jefferson got closer and closer to Sheldon, Sheldon kept moving back further and further until his back was against a wall of the classroom. Now, there was very little room between the two of them. Sheldon gulped as Jefferson kept looking at him in the face. His body felt warm all over. Jefferson moved his head a little more closer towards Sheldon’s.   
  


“Because guys like you turn me on. I love men with a bit of meat on their bones and I am not just talking about men with muscles. I like all kinds of meaty men. Plus, I also like men who are older than me. Your facial is also quite adorable, too. Everything about you is so sexy to me.” Jefferson answered him. Sheldon blushed even more as this kept going on. Neither of them could help feeling a bit aroused right now. Before Sheldon could say anything else, Jefferson could not take it anymore and placed his lips against Sheldon’s. Sheldon’s eyes widened in shock.   
  


“Oh God, he smells so good! I feel like I am high right now but I am not at the same time. What the hell is going on with me right now?! We should not be doing this but yet..I can not stop myself.” Sheldon thought to himself as they continued to kiss. Both of their crotches were grinding against each other as well but both tried to keep their moans to a minimum. Sheldon even accepted the kiss from Jefferson. They eventually ended up making out against the wall. Jefferson could not believe that he was kissing his professor. What he did not mention to Sheldon is that he has a crush on him since they met during the tour of the college when Jefferson was still in high school.

And now that Jefferson is officially an adult and has been for over a year now, he is quite possible and level for him to date Sheldon...if Sheldon ever wants to date him. Still, Jefferson was not sure about how Sheldon feels about him but from the way they were kissing, there was at least _some_ feelings that he had towards him that Sheldon has. Strong ones at that. When the two of them pulled away, they were panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Jefferson smiled at Sheldon.

”Now...do you see how I truly feel about you, Professor Sheldon? This is not a joke. This is something I am being very truthful about.” Jefferson suddenly spoke to him.   
  


  
“I..I can clearly see that now.” Sheldon said back to Jefferson. And this was something that they were going to have to keep under wraps. For now, at least. If any of his colleagues or even the dean found out that he just made with a student, he could no longer have a job. Even if they are adults, they needed to be careful. Jefferson could care less if people knew that he had a thing for his professor, though.   
  


“Jefferson, whatever you do, please do not tell anyone that this happened. No one can know about this. No one at all.” Sheldon said to him.

”I will not. I promise. But..if you want to be with me, I am yours.” Jefferson said back to him.   
  


“Are you..are you saying that you want to be my _boyfriend_?” Sheldon asked.

”That is _exactly_ what I am saying.” Jefferson replied back to him. Sheldon was not sure about that at the moment.

”I..I will have to think about it.” Sheldon told him. Jefferson walked away from him to grab his stuff.

”Well, when you think about, just let me know. ...Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?” Jefferson said and then asked.

”Yes. That is all I wanted to talk about with you.” Sheldon answered. Jefferson nodded and still smiling.

”You have a good night, Sheldon.” Jefferson told him as he finished gathering his things. Sheldon blushed.

”Same to you, Jefferson. ..Oh! By the way...you do not have to stop with the flirting during lessons.” Sheldon said to him.

”Are you sure that you are okay with that?” Jefferson asked, just to make sure that his professor was truly okay with it. Sheldon nodded.

”Yes. I am very sure.” Sheldon said back to him. Jefferson nodded again.

”Okay! See you tomorrow!” Jefferson said back. Sheldon smiled back.

”See you tomorrow, Jefferson.” Sheldon said back to him then Jefferson left the room. Sheldon decided that he needed to head home and take a very long and cold shower. After he gathered his things and headed to the door, Sheldon suddenly stopped as he heard a few of the fellow teachers outside of the door as he placed one of his hands on the doorknob. Sheldon felt panicked a little. He hoped that they did not see Jefferson come out of his classroom. He needed to play it off like nothing happened in the room. Plus, they were not there so how could they know what happened anyway?

Sheldon took a deep breath before he left the classroom. He looked at the three people who suddenly stopped as they saw him come out of the classroom. It was Dr. Bravestone, Finbar and Roundhouse. Bravest one smiled at him.

”Hey, Shelly! Want to hang out and have dinner with us in a bit?” Bravestone asked him, offering an invitation. As much as Sheldon wanted to hang out with them, he could not do this. At least, not this time he could not do so.

”I am feeling a bit tired today. Maybe next time, guys.” Sheldon replied to the offer. All three,of them appeared surprised.

”Are you feeling okay?” Roundhouse asked him. Sheldon nodded.

”Yeah. I just need to relax tonight and do some grading on these essays. I am okay. I promise. Just got to take it easy today.” Sheldon replied to her.

”Well, we hope you feel better. If you change your mind, let us know! You have a good night, Sheldon.” Finbar said to him.   
  


  
“Thanks, you guys. See you tomorrow!” Sheldon said back to all three of them and then headed down the hallway and out of the building as fast as he could. Today was an exciting and shocking day for Professor Oberon. He still could feel the kiss on his lips that happened only a little bit ago. Also, he needed to think about what Jefferson said to him. Does Jefferson really want to be his boyfriend? Was this a dream? ..Why was this affecting Sheldon the way that it is? Could he be feeling the same way about Jefferson? This was something that he was truly going to have to take his time thinking about.   
  


For now, he needed a cold shower and start on grading the recent essays that were turned in today. It was not going to be easy but Sheldon was sure he will have his answer sooner or later. All he hoped is that no one truly found out about the make out session in his classroom. And even if someone did...Sheldon secretly did not regret it. Not a single bit. It was amazing and felt incredible. Especially with someone who truly had feelings for him and actually likes him for who he is.

**The End**


End file.
